1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multifunction image processing apparatus having plural function, which assigns priority to one of the functions, which permits the priority function to use a predetermined portion of a memory, and which does not permit the other functions to use the predetermined portion of the memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses which perform multiple functions (e.g., a printing function, a copying function, a facsimile function, etc.) are well known in the art. Problems arise with such apparatuses, however, due to the limited amount of memory space which those apparatuses have available for use.
More specifically, conventional apparatuses of the foregoing type typically allocate memory space to their various functions on a first-come, first-serve basis. This can lead to problems, particularly if one of the functions has a higher priority than the others. That is, in conventional apparatuses, it may not be possible to execute the higher priority function if the available memory space has already been allocated to a lower priority function. As a result, in their apparatuses, lower priority functions may actually be given precedence over higher priority functions.
Thus, there exists a need for a system which provides priority functions with sufficient memory space for execution irrespective of whether other functions have already been executed.